


The Boy Who Died Alone

by Dunuelos



Series: Costs of being wrong [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Harry Potter in Azkaban, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban and died a traitor's death. What happens when the world finds out the truth? Voldemort lets the world know. VERY dark. If you are looking for a happy ending, this story is not for you.





	The Boy Who Died Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, related characters, and all of that are owned by JK Rowling and not profit is made with the use of these, I am only visiting.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his golden chair, surveying the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It had been 1 year since Harry Potter, the former golden boy of Griffyndor, had been convicted of the murder of Neville Longbottom. He had been found over the body. Prior Incantatem had proven that his wand had been used to murder the Scion of House Longbottom in his 5th year. Several fellow Griffyndors had testified as to his rage in the hours prior to the murder.

It had been very quiet in the wizarding world since that time. Voldemort and his death eaters had gone strangely quiet. Severus Snape had informed him that the death eaters were ordered to go about their lives until called. It was mindboggling. There was no clue as to why he had pulled back.

The hall was decorated in black banners for the memorial. House Longbottom had requested a memorial from the Board of Governers scheduled for this very evening. Representatives from the MInistry, the press and the Board were scheduled to arrive any moment.

* * *

The Minister of Magic stood in front of the podium to make his speech.

"Members of the Wizenmagot, students of Hogwarts, wizards of witches of the wizarding world, we gather tonight to pay truibute to a young man of promise, whose life was torn from us in a most heinous way by a vile murderer, who had taken on the guise of a close friend. Neville Longbottom was Scion of on of our Most Ancient and Noble Houses. His parents had already paid with their blood and minds to help rid this world of evil. There should have been peace and prosperity for the House of Longbottom. But it was stolen away. And tonight, I can say with great pride that the treachery has been paid for. At 11:07 this morning, the Dementor's Kiss was performed on Harry James Potter, murderer and traitor. His body then passed away at 3:14 this afternoon. The traitor is dead!"

There was applause from around the room. Membors of the Wizenmagot looked vindicated for the swift justice they had performed. The students of the great hall cheered, chanting "JUSTICE!" The press eagerly lapped up the enthusiasm of the hall and wrote furiously on their partchment notebooks.

"In commemoration of Mr Longbottom, a memorial wing will be added to St Mungos called the ..." The minister of magic broke off as several large eagles flew in formation carrying a large box toward the floor in front of the podium. When the box was set in front of the podium the eagles flew off, as the sides of the box fell away, revealing a large runic bowl.

From his seat in the front row, Board member Lucious Malfoy sent a spell at the pensieve, to play the message his master had prepared.

Rising from the bowl came a projection of Voldemort, smirking toward them all.

"I am Lord Voldemort, your new master." Shreiks were heard around the hall as the image of Voldemort paused in his delivery.

"Tonight begins a NEW ORDER! For the last 16 months I have been preparing. My loyal death eaters are even now taking over the Ministry of Magic, St. Mungos Hospital, Hogsmeade Village, Diagon Alley and Azkaban Prison. And how is this possible? It's very simple! Harry James Potter!"

Around the hall, screams of outrage formed around the hall. It was the TRAITOR'S FAULT!

"Ah, it isn't quite what you think." Voldemort smiled evilly from the image. "One year ago today, with the use of Polyjuice Potion, a loyal follower of mine lured Potter out of castle. With a quick bit of wand work, I was able to use Potter's wand, which after all carried a common core to my very own, to eliminate the only other possible foe to my rule. What do I mean, you ask? Maybe your Leader of the Light hasn't informed you. In the spirit of despair, I will enlighten you!"

In growing horror, the people in the great hall watched as the image of Sybil Trelanwy replaced Voldemort.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... (JKR Order of the Pheonix)_

When this had played, everyone in the Great Hall looked to Albus Dumbledore, as he bowed his head in grief over what he had allowed to happen to the saviour of the wizarding world.

"This prophecy, given to your Leader of the Light in the summer of 1980, told of the only one that could stop me. Your very own Harry James Potter. Little did I know that when I marked him, that I would inadvertently create the one person who could destroy me. But, to my joy, you very own Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, by denying my return, allowed me to gather my strength and prepare for this day. And to my continuing satisfaction, the staff and fellow students of Hogwarts abandoned their only hope with so very little effort from me. To my delight, the Wizendmagot sentanced the only chance of my defeat to the depair and torture of Azkaban. Through the link created all those years ago, I could feel the mind of Potter breaking as he relived the death of his wretched parents day after day; I could see the pain of his childhood as the filthy muggles destroyed his confidence; I could feel the utter loss of his will to live as he recalled your betrayal. I knew that I only had to wait and my nemisis would be destroyed. And I didn't even have to lift a finger! His terror and pain gave me strength. And as his mind and soul were devoured by a dementor under the control of my own hand, with great excitement, I knew the day of my ultimate victory had come: The Boy-Who-Lived is DEAD!"

Sobs were heard around the great hall. At the Griffynfor table, a redheaded boy could be repeating to himself, "Bloody Hell! Bloody Hell!" as he remembered what he had testified to almost a year ago to the day. A girl with brown, bushy hair could only stare in numbness as she remembered the face of her best friend as she had said the spell which had immolated his prized possessions the day of his sentancing. "My fault .. my fault .." were the only words that she could think of.

Similar despair covered most of the Great Hall. Except a portion of the Slytherins who looked positively delighted, they all felt the horror of what they had sentanced Harry Potter to, and the loss of hope that there was anyone that could help them now.

"So, my new slaves, I leave you with this final message tonight: As you have destroyed your only hope to defeat me, the world has become MINE. Thank you all, especially his _loved ones_, for giving me ultimate victory!"

As the image of Voldemort disappeared, the wizarding world knew that the end of their world had come with their betrayal of the Boy-Who-Died-Alone.

* * *

Originally this was going to be a one-shot only. But I had to do a story of the rewards for folks. See This is Your Reward.


End file.
